


Big Feet, Big Heart

by Nemirovitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/pseuds/Nemirovitch
Summary: The study of Cryptozoology goes both ways, and both ways can lead to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Hrana watches the strange creature from her vantage point. She's seen her before, many times.

Hrana furrows her brow as the creature digs up some old poop, carefully scooping it from under the mushrooms it fertilizes.

The creature looks up, startled by a shrieking bird, locking eyes with Hrana. Hrana smiles at her, and to her astonishment, the creature mimics her.

The pale, hairless ape-creature stands still, so tiny and frail as Hranda climbs down to greet her. The smaller ape is scared, but overwhelmingly curious, Hranda holds out a cautious hand and smiles as the smaller ape touches it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while now, and Flora's heart still skips as the ape-woman strides over in loping steps, towering above her. She stops, crouches down holding a hand out. Flora places her hand against the giant's and feels the warmth and strength of it.

A soft growl, warm with purring undertones rolls from her throat and Flora replies with her usual, “Hello, beautiful!”

Flora's never told anyone about her discovery, never shared the photos. Every time she's looked into the ape's eyes, she's seen the intelligence radiating from them. She's kept the ape's trust and love safe in her heart.


End file.
